Bringing Back the Future
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: He whispered the same three words that he said every night, "I'm sorry Musa." If only he knew how much hell she had went through. There's not time to fix it with the worlds in danger. When the she needed him most he vanished.
1. Chapter 1

Stella glanced gripped her hand on the doorknob of her best friends dorm room. She sucked up the guilt and slowly turned it. The door unlatched and swung open slowly. Stella took a look around the room. The window blinds were closed and the light was dimmed. The room was dead. No color. No light. Not even music playing throughout the room. It sent chills down her back.

The petite girl was sitting on her bed, shuffling through songs in her iPod not even bothering to lift her head up and see who entered her room. Stella kept her blue eyes on her best friend. Her hair was messily resting on her shoulders. Her face was really pale and her eyes were beholding the truth.

The petite girl looked up for the first time with anyone and locked eyes with Stella. Stella's bright blue ones faded. It just wasn't the same. Stella winced looking into her friend's once violet eyes. There was an aura in them. They were a dull gray color. You could tell she wasn't okay. She wasn't even close to being okay. Stella bit down on her lip and tried to focus her eyes on something else but she couldn't tear the gaze away.

Her once carefree friend was now sitting in front of her almost dead. There was nothing left to her. Never Stella thought in her life that there was a state worse then Depression. Even despair. But seeing her friend like this. It made her sick to her stomach. The hungry feeling in her stomach went away leaving a gut wrenching feeling.

The girl tore her gray, hazy eyes away from Stella's. She sighed and leaned back against a wall, closing her eyes. The music was filling her soul. Well what was left of it anyways.

Stella gulped down her last bit of her pride. She couldn't handle it any longer. She felt a wet tear stream down her face. She ran out of the room shutting the door behind her. She was weak. She was pathetic. She couldn't do anything to help her friend. No matter how much she tried or wanted to. There was nothing she could do now.

Stella felt her heels clank against the floor of her dorm building. She felt horrible. She felt guilty. She felt responsible for this. And yet there was nothing she could do. Stella felt someone grabbing her arm. She shrieked but felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her.

"Stella." Brandon said. His strong arms were holding on to her. She tried struggling away from him but he wasn't going to let it happen. She wasn't in any shape to be alone. After a couple seconds of trying to get free, Stella relaxed her body and leaned on Brandon. Tears were now escaping her eyes. She couldn't find her voice to say anything.

Brandon hugged tightly onto Stella. He couldn't leave her like this. Not with tears running down her face. He took his thumb and wiped them off of her face. He hated seeing her like this. "Stella." he said this time his voice was in a soften whisper. He didn't know what else he was going to say. He couldn't say that everything would be okay. Because right now he wasn't for sure if things would be okay. He couldn't lie and make up some sort of story. Things couldn't work like this anymore. Even it scared him.

"Its all my fault." Stella chocked out between her sobs. Brandon sighed and held onto Stella tighter. "It wasn't you fault Stella. There was nothing we could do. We tried to help. Even Riv--." Brandon couldn't get anything else out. He closed his eyes fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

**--**

Bloom paced across the room. Her mind was occupied on one thing and one thing only. The statistic that it just couldn't be. Logic didn't work that way. "Would you just sit down." Tecna shouted. She was now annoyed with the red headed girl. Bloom grunted but sat down next to Tecna. "Sorry." Tecna muttered as she gripped Timmy's hand.

"I still haven't found anything." Timmy said as he was checking his radar again. He had done everything he could to search. But there was nothing. No clues. No hints. Nothing. It just didn't make sense.

"This just doesn't make sense." Bloom groaned. "Yeah we have figured this out." Tecna muttered.

"I honestly don't get it. I mean there would have to be something. A clue. There was something that happened that day that we don't know about. Something. I don't what it is but I promised him that I would find him and bring him back. I don't care what it takes. We just have to." Sky spoke up for the first time that day. His blue eyes wandered around the room.

"Don't you get it. Were doing everything that we can. Maybe we just have to except reality and face it. Maybe there isn't a way out." Timmy meekly said. He wasn't for sure what to believe any more. But one thing was for sure they had to help Musa. They had to snap her out of her trans. She had been suffering to long. But only one person could snap out of it. But where was he?

**--**

He clenched his hands at the side of his body. His knuckles turning white from all of the unneeded pressure. He bit down on his lower lip, slowly tasting blood. He slammed his hands down on the cold surface of the earth over and over again.

The same voice echoed in his head. "What's the matter Riven? Feel bad for that worthless girl. Why do you care so much about her?"

The voice echoed throughout his head leaving him in angered mood. The pit stomach feeling was still there. He felt guilty. He wanted to go back to Red Fountain and finish his training with the guys and hang out Musa. Ah Musa. The name brought back so many memories. Good ones for the most part. He really wasn't for sure how she was doing.

"Riven. You really think she misses you. That's where you wrong. She already moved on." The same voice filled his head. He tried shaking the uneasy thoughts out of his head. If it was true he would hate himself forever for leaving. It had to be done because being there would only put Musa in danger. It would put his friends in danger. People that didn't need to be in danger. So the only thing left to do was run. Run from it all. But even running from it didn't make him feel any better.

**--**

Layla sat outside of the dormitory with Nabu. She hadn't said much. Neither had he. But they mainly sat there enjoying each other's company. Letting the sun beat down on their backs.

"Something is about to happen. Real soon. I can fell it." Nabu said resting his head on his knee. Layla widened her eyes. Nabu's predictions were always right. And if it was something bad then they would have to get ready now. Because they had lost two very strong members of the team. And slowly the team was falling apart because of it.

"Is it good?"

"Not at all. Come on we have to warn the others and get ready for whatever it is. Let's go." Nabu said holding his hand out for his girlfriend to take. Layla accepted and took off running hand-in-hand with Nabu towards the dormitory where everyone else was.

**--**

Musa sat on her bed doing the same thing that she had been doing for about a month now. Her eyes hurt. He throat hurt. She wanted to start singing and talking but she couldn't find it in herself. Her heart beat faintly. She had a sickening stomach feeling which caused her not to eat. It made her feel horrible. She had relived that day over and over again.

But no matter what the result was always the same. It never changes. The fact that what went down that day still caused her a gut wrenching pain. It made her cry her eyes out. It made her feel massive headaches and heart pains. It just simply made her feel horrible, awful, and repulsive.

She felt sorry for he friends because they had to see her like this. They had to see her go through pain everyday. But the one thing was she just couldn't face the real word. She couldn't accept that he was truly gone. This was the reason why she had sleepless nights. The constant worrying and sadness overwhelmed her. It took control of her mind but yet she didn't want to do anything to stop it. Because in the end it won't be worth it. This was how life was and some time she was going to have to accept that he was truly gone and never coming back. But a small tinge of her knew it wasn't true. He was going to come back someday. But she had to go based on statistics on hope. She had lost hope and faith a long time ago. Now she was left to swallow in self pity. Because not even her friends could do anything to help.

**Okay so how was this for a story? I know it doesn't make much sense but I promise it will later on. And yes Flora and Helia will be in this story but not yet. Soon though. Anyways review because I'm really curious about how this will turn out. So if you hate it tell me. If you love it tell me. Thanks. Oh and about quitting ff I decided I would finish my stories Can You Feel Your Heart Beat A Racing and Bangs of Thunder and Strikes of Lightening. But I had this stuck in my head for a long time so I decided to write a story on it. So really enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay apologies, apologies, I know this has update has been so long... but I really want to work on this story. For the longest time I had writers block and now I want to sort them out and continue back on this story. I think so far this one is my favorite out of all of my Winx Club ones, even though it is only one chapter long._

_Mind, I wrote this well over a year ago so my writing style has changed. I will try my best to keep them similiar but I hope you all will enjoy this. I want to say thanks to all the people who read, reviewed, favorited, alerted, and have waited patiently for me to update. No I have no forgot and I do plan on updating this._

_This is all :)_

_Thanks._

Nabu and Layla were panting heavily, "Are you guys alright?" Timmy asked, he was beyond frustrated, exhausted and tired. He had been nothing but searching all day, over analyzing every possible situation and outcome, but yet the answer was always the same. He was missing something, something minor that he hadn't figured out yet.

At least that is what he thought anyway. Techna was even beyond frustrated.

"Are you two alright?" Sky asked, waiting for a response.

Nabu paused and opened his mouth to speak, regaining an ounce of breath, "No, something bad is about to happen, I know it. We need to be prepared all of us together. We need to go now, get Musa, something is going to happen. I can feel it. Lets get going, grab your tracing thing and come on."

Everyone nodded their heads, no doubt in their mind that Nabu was wrong because he is always right about the bad feelings he recieves.

Within a few minutes, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Layla, Techna, Timmy, and Nabu were all ready to go. They were racing down the hallway, towards Musa's room. The sound of shoes were tapping against the tiled flooring, making a tapping noise each time they took a step.

Before they arrived at Musa's room, a huge boom erupted, everyone's eyes averted towards Musa's room.

"Musa." Brandon said sprinting towards her room. He swung the door open to find Musa standing there, magic flowing out of her hands, and half of the building wall blown into pieces. Hovering outside of Musa's dormitory room, was a big hovering ship, with several people on board.

"Come Musa, we can change your world around, just say the word and we can make history together. I have seen what you are capable of and we like it." A man, dressed in a dark cloak, revealing no physical part of his face, called out to Musa. He was smirking underneath his cloak at her friends. They had no idea what he is capable off.

Musa froze, that voice haunted her dreams everynight. It spoke to her as if she knew the person in reality, it scared her. She backed up, avoiding the male and his group of followers, standing on the ship, hovering over onto the platform.

Their black cloaks, extending past their bodies and they wore necklaces that glowed blue and green. Musa's heart was pounding, she was almost certain everyone could hear it over the roaring of the building collapsing and the propellers of the ship.

"Noo." Musa's voice quivered, her eyes were doe widened and she continued backing up until she was standing behind Brandon.

Brandon held onto Musa's hand, acting like the big brother he wanted to be towards her. No matter what, he had a promise to keep to Riven. He wasn't going to keep that promise to his best friend until the day he dies.

"Not another move." Brandon growled, everyone standing their guard in case of a fight breaks out. No matter what, they were going to defend their school, each other, and most importantly this stranger's number one priority, Musa.

A deep dark voice laughed histerically, "Boy I am capable of more than you will ever know. And I don't need you to stand up for the girl, she will come to me when she is ready. She will be, and when she is, the world is doomed. I'm not something you can easily get rid of."

Bloom shook her head, her read hair whiping everywhere because of the wind. They had faced more than anyone else had, they had seen more than many had, they had stuck together more than any one else had, and no matter what, they weren't going to go down. They had already lost Riven and they weren't going to lose Musa.

Brandon rolled his eyes, clenching his fists until they were going white. "Musa will never go with you. She will always be on our side, we know her, so just back off."

"You think so. The prophecy never lies." The man in the cloak cackelled and the whole sky went dark. Before anyone knew what was happening a big cloud and a boom hit right where they were standing, clouds of smoke began to form and the whole west wing of the building began to collapse.

::::

Timmy rubbed his eyes and opened them, the dust in the air stung them. He coughed several times and pulled himself together and tried getting up. He looked around of what he could see; dust, bricks, the cieling, everything was fallen everywhere. He couldn't see anyone or hear them.

"Anyone, Techna, Stella, Brandon?" Timmy called out, choking the dusty air, coughing and standing up on his feet.

"Timmy." A voice coughed out, it was masculine and deep.

Brandon approached Timmy, carrying Musa on his back. Timmy sighed in relief to at least know Musa was with Brandon. They hadn't taken her and he was extremely glad to know that.

"At least she is safe." Timmy spoke, looking around for the others. He glanced at Musa, her hair was matted ontop of her head, she had a gash in the top of her head, and she looked almost dead. The way she rested on Brandon's back, it almost scared him. If they wanted to hurt her, they did a good job at it.

Brandon nodded his head, "I know. I wasn't going to let them take her. I made Riven a promise, I swore to him and I am going to live up to my words. No matter what happens."

Brandon and Timmy split up too look for the others. Brandon almost felt guilty because he didn't protect his girlfriend from the unexpected attack but he knew that he needed to protect Musa especially when she is at her most vulnerable state. Stella is tough and Brandon knows it.

Timmy dug through the dust and bricks, calling out the others names.

"Timmy." Stella shouted, waving her arms in the air which were currently covered in scratches. Timmy sighed in great comfort when he saw Bloom with Stella and Nabu. Carefully Timmy made his way over to the others.

"Glad you guys are okay." Timmy nodded his head and gave each of his team members a quick hug.

Stella nodded her head, looking around, caughing with the amount of dust that was flying around the room. "Have you seen Brandon?"

Timmy smilled slightly. "He is alright and he has Musa on his back. She doesn't look so good though. Her head and the side of her face has blood all over. I am extremely happy that he didn't let her go. And it makes it hard on Brandon, he promised Riven..."

Stella nodded her head, knowing where Timmy was getting with all of this. She was just happy to know that her bestfriend and her love was alright and alive.

::::

Nabu, Layla, Musa, Stella, Brandon, Timmy, Techna, Sky, and Bloom were all gathered around in a private room in Red Fountain. All of their wounds were being treated and they were waiting Ms. Faragonda, Ms. Griffin, and Professor Saladin to come meet up with them once they had everything taken care of.

No one really said a word especially Musa. Musa sat far away from everyone, in the corner of the room. Her head rested on her knees and she remained quiet while she stared at the ground. Her eyes stung with tears but she refused to cry in front of the people who cared for her and protected her.

Her dreams were coming reality and once again she placed her friends through danger and she hurt them. Whether it was phsyically and emotionally, she was still hurting them and it killed her on the inside. Her head was pounding and the gash on her forehead was burning like crazy. She needed to thank Brandon for saving her and carrying her the whole time while she was unconscious.

"Well so far we have nothing. We know nothing and are helpless unless we have information. Something. And what did the prophecy mean." Bloom whispered to the others, hoping Musa wouldn't hear. They had all been whispering about everything.

"I'm not for sure, but that guy, I have never seen him before. He looked scary and I'm not for sure about you, but I could feel his power. He has some power from Tides, I can sense his energy." Layla answered, feeling some what proud that they had a small bit of information.

"Good job." Nabu kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and pondered over ideas right along with everyone else.

Stella sighed, zoning out on everyone elses conversations. She watched Musa closely. The way the musical princess sat there in sadness. Stella knew that Musa knew something. She wouldn't talk or even look at anyone... not that she had before.

Musa listened to everyone's whispers, as if they didn't know it, but she had very well ears. Were they stupid or something? She didn't mean to feel so hateful but what did they know about anything. They had no clue what was going on.

Musa stood up, her legs felt weak while she walked over to where the others were sitting. She sat down onto the beisge colored carpet, beside Brandon and Stella, leaning her head on her bestfriend and she listened to everyone elses conversation.

Timmy was quite shocked that Musa came over and everyone knew that they should change the subject especially since Musa was sitting down with them.

"Is everyone okay?" Musa whispered, barely getting her voice to come out of her mouth. It was hoarse and tired, but everyone heard her.

Everyone nodded their heads, carefully watching what they said. If anything they wanted to get Musa to open up and not shut away.

_Thanks everyone for reading. No this doesn't make sense but it won't until several chapters into the story. And gahh, like I said I wrote this over a year ago so my writing is going to be rusty. I do not remember what all I had planned for this story, so most of it will probably be out of the top of my head._

_And if this story does turn into a disaster by the end of it than I sincerely apologize. I am working hard for everyone. Please enjoy (:_

_If you have any questions, pm me. I like talking so if you want to chat than do so. Also please review for me, I would really like to know where this story is going in your eyes. Thanks everyone!_

_-kai-_


End file.
